A Natureza de uma Fênix
by FerPotter
Summary: Dez anos depois da queda de Voldemort, uma criança lembra Severo Snape da natureza de uma fênix. Tradução de The Nature of a Phoenix de Scattered Logic.


**A Natureza de uma Fênix  
**escrito por Scattered Logic  
traduzido por ferporcel

_**Sumário**_: Dez anos depois da queda de Voldemort, uma criança lembra Severo Snape da natureza de uma fênix.

_**N.T.:**_ Esta é uma tradução da fic "The Nature of a Phoenix" escrita por Scattered Logic. O mundo de Harry Potter é propriedade da J.K. Rowling.

_**T/N:**_ This is the Portuguese translation of "The Nature of a Phoenix" written by Scattered Logic. The Harry Potter universe belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

– Que tá azendo, Tio Sevo? 

Severo levantou os olhos do pergaminho que estava corrigindo e olhou feio para o rostinho alegre brilhando para ele, mas não recebeu nenhuma reação apreciável. Era desencorajador como essa criança em particular se recusava a ser intimidada por ele. Severo notou uma mancha de geléia no canto da boca rosada, que no momento estava quase cheia de biscoito.

– Como você entrou aqui? – Severo exigiu.

O menino de cabelos escuros enfiou o resto do biscoito na boca enquanto apontava para a porta da sala de aula. Uma porta, Severo notou, que estivera guardada por feitiços, ainda que só com um feitiço geral. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e considerou o Weasley-Potter à sua frente.

– Quantos anos você tem agora?

– Tês – a criança respondeu, mostrando primeiro dois, depois três dedos melados de açúcar.

– Três? – A sobrancelha do Snape subiu mais. – E você entrou por aquela porta?

– Uh huh. – O menino assentiu vigorosamente.

– Bem, devo definitivamente ficar de olho em _você_ no futuro. Embora, considerando sua descendência, não é de surpreender que você já seja adepto a arrombamentos.

A criança observou a pilha de pergaminhos amontoados na mesa. – É muto – pronunciou, assentindo de uma maneira assustadoramente solene.

– Sim – Snape respondeu. – Eu deveria parar de pedir redações antes do feriado de Natal. Eu acabo passando meu tempo trabalhando ao invés de relaxando.

– Tiago? – uma voz feminina preocupada chamou à distância. – Onde você está?

Hermione Snape abriu a sala de aula de Poções e olhou dentro. Pôs as mãos no quadril e deu um olhar austero para a criança. – Aí está! Estava procurando você por toda parte. Você sabia que não era para sair de perto.

– Queia falá com Tio Sevu – o anjinho irritante piou alegremente.

Severo apertou os olhos com os dedos. – Já expliquei isso para você em várias ocasiões, menino. Eu não sou o seu tio. No máximo, somos primos bem distantes pelo lado da família da sua mãe.

Tiago Potter II balançou a cabeça. – Tia Mione. – Ele apontou para Hermione, depois sorriu travessamente e apontou para o Snape. – Tio Sevo.

Os olhos de Severo se estreitaram. Ele tinha um pressentimento estranho de que aquela criança estava sendo deliberadamente obtusa. Olhou em desespero para sua esposa. – Pensei que tínhamos concordado que as crianças ficariam fora das salas de aula?

– Sim, bem, mesmo com os elfos domésticos ajudando, eles não são fáceis – Hermione respondeu. – O resto está brincando no Salão Principal, mas este aqui escapou de mim. Eu deveria saber e procurar aqui imediatamente. Ele certamente parece gostar de você, não parece? Desde o comecinho.

Severo rosnou para a criança sorrindo abertamente para ele. Tiago só riu com a visão e bateu palmas. Severo balançou a cabeça e suspirou. – Com que rapidez poderemos nos privar da companhia deles?

Hermione lutou e falhou em esconder o sorriso. – Assim que o casamento acabar, os pais deles prometeram pegá-los. Você sabe, se tivesse concordado em ir...

– Não – Severo interrompeu na hora. – Não desejo testemunhar o casamento de Colin Creevey e Gabriele Delacour. Nós lhes mandamos um presente... embora eu não tenha a mínima idéia do por quê... e isso deve ser suficiente. Se você quisesse realmente ir, poderia ter ido sozinha.

– Mandamos um presente para eles porque fomos convidados e é educado. E eu disse para você que não queria ir sozinha – Hermione disse. – Além do mais, alguém tinha que tomar conta das crianças...

– Foi você quem se ofereceu para essa tarefa particular. Seus colegas de escola insistiram em procriar como coelhos. – Severo olhou com um pouco de desprezo. – Entre os Weasley... _todos_ os Weasley... os Potter, os Longbottom e os Finnegan, há quase vinte deles. Pelo menos nós tivemos o bom senso de não procriar.

– E – Hermione continuou, ignorando contente a interrupção – isso me põe na posição perfeita de barganha. Você concordou que se nós faltássemos ao casamento, você iria comigo à consagração semana que vem no Ministério da Magia.

– O mural. – Severo desdenhou. – Que desperdício de tela. Potter tirou a capa de invisibilidade, Voldemort pulou para trás em surpresa, Potter lançou o Ava... – Snape olhou de lado para o menininho perturbadoramente poderoso escutando avidamente à conversa deles – ..._aquela maldição_ e Voldemort caiu duro. O resto só ficou brincando com os dedos. Na verdade, foi provavelmente o desfecho mais chato de qualquer guerra na história do mundo bruxo.

– Não foi assim tão simples, e você sabe disso – Hermione disse seriamente.

Severo fez um gesto de repúdio com a mão. – Foi bem próximo disso.

– O Artur também vai consagrar o busto do Alvo – Hermione acrescentou gentilmente.

Severo abaixou os olhos para os pergaminhos em sua mesa, seu peito repentinamente apertado. A perda de Alvo Dumbledore era algo que ele ainda tinha dificuldade em aceitar. Alvo fora seu amigo, seu confidente e, às vezes, seu pai substituto. Enquanto todos os outros pareciam ter se recuperado e seguido em frente, a morte de Alvo continuava a cortar Severo profundamente.

Alvo se fora dormindo há quase quatro anos atrás, mas levara todo este tempo para Cornélio Fudge finalmente ser destituído do cargo de Ministro da Magia e para Artur Weasley ser eleito como seu substituto. A comissão do mural e do monumento ao Alvo foram dois dos primeiros atos oficiais de Artur.

A cabeça de Severo se ergueu rapidamente com o som contínuo de passos correndo no corredor acompanhado de risos altos, e ele olhou fixamente, sem dizer nada, para Hermione.

– Ai, Merlin – Hermione suspirou. – Aposto que são os gêmeos do Fred. Olhe o Tiago por um minuto, e eu vou pegá-los.

Hermione abriu a porta da sala de aula e saiu. Severo a ouviu chamar rispidamente: – Parados aí, você dois! Não se mexam. – Depois a voz dela sumiu quando ela desceu mais o corredor.

Havia um puxão na barra das suas vestes, e Severo abaixou o olhar para o menino.

– Não fica tiste. – O menino procurou no bolso das mini-vestes e então tirou um doce coberto de lã. Ofereceu para Severo com um cintilar assustador nos olhos azuis. – Tó.

Severo olhou para a bala de limão na mão do menino e depois rapidamente para o rosto dele.

O brilho nos olhos do menino aumentou, e Tiago lançou os braços repentinamente ao redor da perna de Severo. – Viu? Tudo bem. Não fica tiste – o menino murmurou. – Tudo bem.

A expressão de Severo foi de descrença surpreendente para incredulidade chocante. Tentativamente, alcançou para afagar o cabelo desarrumado da criança.

– Se eu não soubesse... Qual o seu nome, menino? – Severo sussurrou. – Qual o seu nome real.

A criança só deu uma risadinha e enterrou o rosto nas vestes de Severo. – Amo você, Sevo. Amo você.

* * *

**A/N:** Escrito antes de HBP. Este foi o resultado de um desafio lançado na comunidade 30minutefics do LJ que tinha as seguintes regras: "Escreva um epílogo para os livros, deixando os leitores saberem da vida de todos dez anos depois da queda de Voldemort... Quem vive...? Quem morre? Está tudo em suas mãos." 


End file.
